herofandomcom-20200223-history
Aramis (2011 film)
Aramis is one of the two main tritagonists of the 2011 Film, The Three Musketeers. He is portrayed By Luke Evans, who also portrayed Bard the Bowman in The Hobbit series and Vlad the Impaler in Dracula Untold. Aramis is the most religious of the Musketeers. He is first seen in Vence attacking a guard of Leonardo de Vinci's vault by jumping on to his boat and threatening to drown him if he doesn't hand over his key to the vault. Aramis then makes love with the guards girl. He then meets up with fellow Musketeers Athos and Porthos along with Athos love Milady. They open the vault and after avoiding the traps and getting the blueprints for an Airship. Aramis and the other Musketeers are betrayed by Milady who gives the blue prints to The Duke Of Buckingham. The Musketeers are forced to disband by the Cardinal Richelieu for their failure to get the documents. One year later, Aramis is working as a Ticketmaster in the streets of Paris. He encounters D'Artagnan when Aramis gives his horse a ticket for taking a dump on the sidewalk. Aramis is challenged to a duel by D'Artagnan at 2:00. When he gets there, He sees Athos and Porthos there (Both of them were challenged earlier By D'Artagnan). As they prepare to duel they are interrupted by Richelieu's captain of the guards who orders their arrest. As Aramis and The Musketeers watch D'Artagnan battle Rochforts men they are inspired to fight as well and they kill all the men. Afterwards the Musketeers invite D'Artagnan into their home. In their home Aramis tells D'Artagnan about Their failed Vence mission and Milady's betrayal. The next day, the Musketeers are order to the king of France's Castle. They are Acknowledge by heroes by the king and invite to a big ceremony tomorrow. At the Ceremony it turns out to be a welcome for Buckingham. That night The queen of France's lady in waiting Constance tells the Musketeers that milady has stolen the Queens diamonds as part of a conspiracy between Buckingham and Richelieu to start a war between France and England. Aramis agrees to help save France from war. After escaping from Rochefort and getting to England. Aramis works with Athos plan to get Buckingham's airship and he activates the cannons when they attack Buckingham's office and rescue D'Artagnan. After getting milady with their servant Planchet's help and forcing her to hand over the diamonds. Aramis consoles Athos about Milady's suicide. But Athos says that she did it for him so he would not feel guilty about shooting her. On their way back to France, The Musketeers airship is attacked by Rochefort and his Airship. Rochefort threatens to kill the captive Constance if they don't hand over the diamonds. Aramis and the other Musketeers agree to hand over it to him. But Rochefort betrays them and fires on their airship. Aramis flies the ship into a storm to hide them. The Musketeers do an ambush on Rochefort's ship and Aramis shoots the cannons while the other Musketers use all their weapons to crash the ship. After D'Artagnan kills Rochefort and gets the diamonds. They return to the Palace and give it back averting the war. Richelieu offers them to serve them. But along with the other musketeers Aramis denies saying he already has a job. But the Musketeers vow to protect France when they are needed. Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Fighter Category:In Love Category:Warriors Category:Honorable Category:One-Man Army Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Sophisticated Category:Selfless Category:Successful Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Outright Category:Lethal Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Loyal Category:Nurturer